KibaNaru
by Kairi-kun
Summary: This is yaoi. Boy/boy so if you don't like don't read. Mentions of NaruHina. This is for you Fishcakefan!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This if for Fishcakefan. I did promise you some yaoi! This is my first attempt at yaoi so please be kind and no flames!

* * *

Kiba and Naruto were best friends since they were little. It was a well known fact that they would pull pranks together often. Tsume was actually very happy when she saw Naruto was having fun again. Hana was just glad that Kiba stopped annoying her and found a friend. So when the team placements happened Kiba was disappointed that he wasn't on the same team as Naruto. Naruto hated Sasuke who in turn hated him which made Kiba hate Sasuke. Not many people knew it but Kiba had a crush on Naruto and hated seeing him upset about anything. Especially anything to do with Sasuke. Unknown to all was that Kiba made Sasuke his rival for Naruto and not because of the fact that Sasuke thought he was better than everyone else. It was also unknown to all but Kiba about Sasuke's feelings for Naruto. That made the rivalry even more heated.

So when the chunin exams rolled around Kiba was happy. Naruto seemed to pay more attention to him instead of Sasuke and Sakura. Though it was short lived when they were thrown into the forest of death. Naruto was more or less gone from his sights the entire time. Akamaru even saw how upset Kiba was because of this and tried to cheer him up while making him focus on the task at hand. Though again that was short lived. The preliminaries made things more complicated for Kiba. Especially when he saw that he was going to have to fight Naruto.(**A/N: Naruto never farted in Kiba's face even though that was pretty funny.)** The match was fun but he didn't like that he had to beat up Naruto. When Naruto won though he was shocked, impressed, and joyful. Naruto had really improved since he had last saw him. Naruto apologized to him about what he did to him during the match but Kiba shrugged it off. He was happy that he got to fight against Naruto. They were best friends after all.

The finals had Kiba on the edge of his seat the entire time. When Naruto's match was called first he was shocked. Neji looked at Naruto and bluntly told him that no matter what happened he was always going to lose. That made Kiba angry and he inwardly cursed the Hyuga prodigy. Naruto pulled a victory though and that had everyone shocked. Hinata had collapsed though and so Kiba never really saw the end of the match but he did know Naruto won. While he was jealous of Hinata for getting Naruto's attention he thought that they would never get together. He was wrong.

After the chunin exams Hinata had admitted her feelings to Naruto. That shocked the Uzumaki but he told her that he needed time to think. After a week and confronting some of the rookies asking if they knew he accepted what happened. Then he told Hinata that he would like to give her a chance. Kiba was never more shocked, hurt, and angry in his life. Hinata had known of his feelings for Naruto and he knew her feelings but he didn't know she would act upon her feelings so soon. The couple was seen together often eating ramen, training, or just hanging out. They had their first kiss in front of all the rookies on their two month anniversary. Kiba's heart was broken but he decided to move on. Move on as in keep his feelings to himself and pretend to be into girls. He dated Sakura once out of spite, then Ino(turned out horrible), and some civilian girls. He had his own fan club too. Naruto and Hinata's relationship bloomed and Kiba hated it. Everyone thought that he had a crush on the Hyuga but no it was her boyfriend that he wanted. Only Sasuke seemed to know this because he was in the same boat.

After Sasuke defected from Konoha to go to Orochimaru everything fell apart. Akatsuki was still coming after Naruto, Tsunade took over as Hokage(which wasn't bad just at a bad time), and Kiba's feelings hadn't changed at all. He hoped that in the three years when Naruto went off with Jiraiya that his feelings would change. They didn't. They increased. Hinata's had too and she shared a passionate kiss with Naruto when he returned to Konoha. Kiba just grew more spiteful of the relationship and stayed away from them as much as he could. That proved hard when Naruto came over to him and hugged him saying that he was sorry that he hadn't talked to him in a while. Kiba wanted nothing more than to tell him that he missed him but he instead pushed him away saying he didn't want to talk to him. He hated himself for it and even more when he saw the hurt in Naruto's eyes.

They chased Sasuke who refused to come back. Of course Sasuke's feelings hadn't changed either. They grew stronger the more Naruto came after him. Hinata was just an obstacle that Sasuke thought needed to be removed. So he tried to kill her when he saw the chance. Naruto took the hit for her and told Sasuke never to touch his girlfriend. Kiba's heart broke and he wondered why he stuck around when Naruto didn't want him as anything more than a friend. Hinata eventually told Naruto that she didn't want to be anything more than friends after a long heated discussion between herself and Kurenai-sensei. That shocked everyone. But none more so than Naruto. He had developed very strong feelings for the Hyuga but she broke it off after almost a year. That made him sad, confused, and a little hurt. But he also had feelings for someone else. Someone he would like to reconnect with. Kiba Inuzuka. He had always admired him and soon fell for him. But when Hinata told him her feelings he decided to give her a chance. Then Kiba started ignoring him and pushing him away. It broke his heart but he swallowed his pride and decided to talk to the Inuzuka. He found him on his back staring up at the sky.

Naruto smirked with amusement in his eyes. "I thought Shikamaru was supposed to be the lazy one of our group."

Kiba jumped a little when he heard Naruto's voice but scowled. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Hinata?" He was unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Naruto looked shocked. "You didn't know? Hinata broke up with me saying that she just wanted to be friends."

Now that was something Kiba didn't think he would hear. Hinata breaking up with Naruto? That's unreal. Kiba looked at him then motioned him over to sit down. Naruto plopped down next to him and looked up at the sky. "So why are you here?"

"To talk."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"About how you have been pushing myself and Hinata away ever since we started going out. What's got your panties in a bunch? Do you like Hinata or something?" Naruto was furious and didn't hide that at all.

Kiba sat up and looked at Naruto. "Or something."

This added to Naruto's rage and he sat up as well. Kiba looked at the enraged blonde and decided that maybe it was time for a change. To show Naruto how he felt about him. So he leaned in and kissed the shocked blonde. It started out with their lips just barely grazing then heated up when Naruto kissed him back. Their tongues battled in Naruto's mouth. Kiba's tongue explored Naruto's mouth with a new vigor now that he knew Naruto must have felt something for him as well. They pulled away in need of air and Naruto blushed. Kiba was smiling at him with a look in his eyes that told Naruto all that he needed to know. Kiba liked him.

For the next few weeks they played cat and mouse. Naruto would shy away from Kiba who would purposely hang off of him whenever he got the chance. Then they decided to become a couple. Hinata started dating Shino which shocked everyone but Naruto and Kiba. They were happy for them and they were happy together. When the war broke out Kiba was worried about Naruto. He knew that the akatsuki wouldn't stop till they had the last of the tailed beasts. But Naruto proved that he was no longer the dead last and then when Obito died Naruto kissed Kiba in front of everyone. No one was shocked except when Naruto asked Kiba to marry him. They were married a year later and through a donor they had a baby boy. The mother was apart of the child's life till she died on a mission. That was a sad day for all. But the two raised their son into a great shinobi and their love for each other grew.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and review!


	2. Chapter 2:Rewrite

A little rewrite of the original chapter which is staying up. Tell me which one you liked better.

* * *

Kiba and Naruto were best friends since they were little. It was a well known fact that they would pull pranks together often. Tsume was actually very happy when she saw Kiba was having fun again. Hana was just glad that Kiba stopped annoying her and found a friend. So when the team placements happened Kiba was disappointed that he wasn't on the same team as Naruto. Naruto hated Sasuke who in turn hated him which made Kiba hate Sasuke. Not many people knew it but Kiba had a crush on Naruto and hated seeing him upset about anything. Especially anything to do with Sasuke. Unknown to all was that Kiba made Sasuke his rival for Naruto and not because of the fact that Sasuke thought he was better than everyone else. It was also unknown to all but Kiba about Sasuke's feelings for Naruto. That made the rivalry even more heated since they were on the same team now.

Naruto had told him what had happened on his mission in Wave. Kiba got slightly jealous when Naruto told him about Haku but he understood that he was being stupid. Though he wished Naruto wasn't so different now. He seemed to wise up a little after watching someone he had come to respect die in front of him. Kiba wasn't able to console him which irritated him and he went to talk to Shino. Shino gave him some advice but he was to chicken to actually think of doing it. What annoyed him though was that Sasuke had been getting closer with Naruto ever since their first real mission out of the village. It made him angry to see the Uchiha getting ahead of him so he trained harder to impress Naruto.

So when the chunin exams rolled around Kiba was happy. Naruto seemed to pay more attention to him instead of Sasuke and Sakura. Though it was short lived when they were thrown into the forest of death. Naruto was more or less gone from his sights the entire time. Akamaru even saw how upset Kiba was because of this and tried to cheer him up while making him focus on the task at hand. Though again that was short lived. The preliminaries made things more complicated for Kiba. Especially when he saw that he was going to have to fight Naruto.(**A/N: Naruto never farted in Kiba's face even though that was pretty funny.)** The match was fun but he didn't like that he had to beat up Naruto. When Naruto won though he was shocked, impressed, and joyful. Naruto had really improved since he had last saw him. Naruto apologized to him about what he did to him during the match but Kiba shrugged it off. He was happy that he got to fight against Naruto. They were best friends after all. What shocked Kiba was when Naruto told him that he was impressed with the way he fought and would like to learn some taijutsu from him. That made his day. He also didn't miss the scowl on the Uchiha's face when Naruto said this. His day was only getting better and better.

The finals had Kiba on the edge of his seat the entire time. When Naruto's match was called first he was shocked. Neji looked at Naruto and bluntly told him that no matter what happened he was always going to lose. That made Kiba angry and he inwardly cursed the Hyuga prodigy. That and Hinata was his friend and she was hurt because of the prodigy. He just hoped Naruto wouldn't be hurt to badly. Naruto pulled a victory though and that had everyone shocked. Hinata had collapsed though and so Kiba never really saw the end of the match but he did know Naruto won. Naruto then went off to fight the Shukaku jinchuuriki while Kiba was chasing Hinata's abductors. When he told Naruto what had happened he had gone to see Hinata and they had a long talk together. While he was jealous of Hinata for getting Naruto's attention he thought that they would never get together. He was wrong.

After the chunin exams and when she was recovered Hinata had admitted her feelings to Naruto. That shocked the Uzumaki but he told her that he needed time to think. After a week and confronting some of the rookies asking if they knew he accepted what happened. Then he told Hinata that he would like to give her a chance. Kiba was never more shocked, hurt, and angry in his life. Hinata had known of his feelings(he thought) for Naruto and he knew her feelings but he didn't know she would act upon her feelings so soon. The couple was seen together often eating ramen, training, or just hanging out. They had their first kiss in front of all the rookies on their two month anniversary. Kiba's heart was broken but he decided to move on. Move on as in keep his feelings to himself and pretend to be into girls. He dated Sakura once out of spite, then Ino(turned out horrible because of their rivalry), and some civilian girls. He had his own fan club too. Naruto and Hinata's relationship only bloomed from there and Kiba hated it. Everyone thought that he had a crush on the Hyuga but no it was her boyfriend that he wanted. Only Sasuke seemed to know this because he was in the same boat.

After Sasuke defected from Konoha to go to Orochimaru everything fell apart. Akatsuki was still coming after Naruto, Tsunade took over as Hokage(which wasn't bad just at a bad time), and Kiba's feelings hadn't changed at all. He hoped that in the three years when Naruto went off with Jiraiya that his feelings would change. They didn't. They increased. Hinata's had too and she shared a passionate kiss with Naruto when he returned to Konoha. Kiba just grew more spiteful of the relationship and stayed away from them as much as he could. That proved hard when Naruto came over to him and hugged him saying that he was sorry that he hadn't talked to him in a while. Kiba wanted nothing more than to tell him that he missed him but he instead pushed him away saying he didn't want to talk to him. He hated himself for it and even more when he saw the hurt in Naruto's eyes.

They chased Sasuke who refused to come back. Of course Sasuke's feelings hadn't changed either. They grew stronger the more Naruto came after him. Hinata was just an obstacle that Sasuke thought needed to be removed. So he tried to kill her when he saw the chance. Naruto took the hit for her and told Sasuke never to touch her or he would kill him. Kiba's heart broke and he wondered why he stuck around when Naruto didn't want him as anything more than a friend. Hinata eventually told Naruto that she didn't want to be anything more than friends after two long heated discussions between herself and Kurenai-sensei. That shocked everyone. But none more so than Naruto. He had developed very strong feelings for the Hyuga but she broke it off after almost a year. That made him sad, confused, and a little hurt. But he also had feelings for someone else. Someone he would like to reconnect with. Kiba Inuzuka. He had always admired him and soon fell for him. But when Hinata told him her feelings he decided to give her a chance. Then Kiba started ignoring him and pushing him away. It broke his heart but he swallowed his pride and decided to talk to the Inuzuka. He found him on his back staring up at the sky.

Naruto smirked with amusement in his eyes. "I thought Shikamaru was supposed to be the lazy one of our group."

Kiba jumped a little when he heard Naruto's voice but scowled. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Hinata?" He was unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Naruto looked shocked. "You didn't know? Hinata broke up with me saying that she just wanted to be friends."

Now that was something Kiba didn't think he would hear. Hinata breaking up with Naruto? That's unreal. Kiba looked at him then motioned him over to sit down. Naruto plopped down next to him and looked up at the sky. "So why are you here?"

"To talk."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"About how you have been pushing myself and Hinata away ever since we started going out. What's got your panties in a bunch? Do you like Hinata or something?" Naruto was furious and didn't hide that at all.

Kiba sat up and looked at Naruto. "Or something."

This added to Naruto's rage and he sat up as well. Kiba looked at the enraged blonde and decided that maybe it was time for a change. To show Naruto how he felt about him. So he leaned in and kissed the shocked blonde. It started out with their lips just barely grazing then heated up when Naruto kissed him back. Their tongues battled in Naruto's mouth. Kiba's tongue explored Naruto's mouth with a new vigor now that he knew Naruto must have felt something for him as well. They pulled away in need of air and Naruto blushed. Kiba was smiling at him with a look in his eyes that told Naruto all that he needed to know. Kiba liked him.

For the next few weeks they played cat and mouse. Naruto would shy away from Kiba who would purposely hang off of him whenever he got the chance. Then they decided to become a couple after a long talk between the two. Hinata started dating Shino which shocked everyone but Naruto and Kiba knowing the reason behind it. They were happy for them and that made them all happy. When the war broke out Kiba was worried about Naruto. He knew that the akatsuki wouldn't stop till they had the last of the tailed beasts. But Naruto proved that he was no longer the dead last and then ,when Obito died giving the lives of those he killed back ,Naruto kissed Kiba in front of everyone. No one was shocked except when Naruto had asked Kiba to marry him. They were married a year later and through a donor they had a baby boy. The mother was apart of the child's life till she died on a mission. That was a sad day for all. But the two raised their son into a great shinobi and their love for each other only grew.

* * *

Review please


	3. Chapter 3:The convo

This is the conversation between Kurenai and Hinata. Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata sat down in front of Kurenai-sensei with a very light frown on her face. Though the red eyed woman couldn't tell why. She was dating the man of her dreams. The frown on Hinata's face deepened and so did Kurenai's. The Hyuga girl was staring into her tea while tapping her fingers against the glass. This made the genjutsu mistress get a slight scowl on her pretty face.

"Hinata, why did you want to speak with me?"

Hinata fidgeted, losing confidence in herself again. "Um...sensei has Kiba said anything to you about what has been happening between himself and Naruto-kun? Or about myself?"

"No but I have been seeing him with many other girls that always claim to be his girlfriend when I confront them. He seems to be avoiding Naruto though as the boy has been asking me about him as well." Was the reply.

Hinata looked up with a curious expression. "What kind of questions has he been asking?"

Kurenai frowned a little at the question. "He asked me if Kiba was acting weird. Also why Kiba has had so many girlfriends. This he asked me during the time that Kiba was dating Sakura so I wondered if he was concerned about Sakura's well being. But I am unsure about it as well. I wonder if maybe Kiba is jealous of Naruto and maybe likes you."

"I don't think he is jealous of Naruto-kun. I think he is more jealous of me." Kurenai tilted her head in question. "Think about it. I have taken up all of his free time which he used to use hanging around with Kiba. Now I am with him and Naruto-kun barely has time for some guy time as Kiba liked to say from time to time. He probably thinks that I am taking away his friend and that is why he has been avoiding me and Naruto-kun."

The older woman nodded at this. It made some sense considering how this was playing out. "Well that sounds logical and that is probably why."

"What should I do then?"

Kurenai smiled at her only female student. "Give them some space and let Naruto hang out with Kiba some more. That may solve the hostility that Kiba has been showing the two of you."

Hinata smiled and nodded. She promised to come see her sensei again to tell her how things went.

Two days later:

"Sensei when Naruto-kun went to talk to Kiba he brushed him off and said to go hang with his little girlfriend while walking away. Naruto-kun was devastated! Then when I asked him why he was giving me the cold shoulder he said that I betrayed him in the worst possible way. I'm so confused. What did I do to warrant this from Kiba?" Hinata said with teary eyes.

Kurenai tapped her fingers on the table with a confused expression. "When did this start happening anyway?"

"When I confessed my feelings to Naruto-kun." She answered.

Kurenai thought about it and frowned. _'This all started when she told Naruto she liked him. So why did Kiba get hostile when this happened? Could he like Hinata? But that doesn't make any sense. Unless...unless he doesn't like Hinata but Naruto. Could he really like Naruto Uzumaki? They have been friends since they were little and Kiba has never paid much attention to girls except when Naruto and Hinata started going out. That may be it. But what can she do to help Kiba while helping herself. If she breaks up with Naruto? But she likes him to much and we don't even know if Naruto feels the same way about Kiba. This could be bothersome. But...Shino likes Hinata too. Maybe I could fix this to where everyone is happy.'_

"Hinata I think I know why Kiba has been so hostile lately." Hinata perked up at that. "I think he may like like Naruto. Maybe even love."

Hinata's eyed widened and she thought about it. _'He did say that I betrayed him. Maybe he thought I knew his feelings for Naruto-kun and thought that I betrayed his trust and went after Naruto-kun knowing this. Oh my. I wonder if that was the conversation him and Shino were having that one day.'_

Flashback

Hinata was walking through the forest to the training grounds where she was supposed to meet her team. When she arrived she didn't see sensei but she did see Kiba and Shino talking. Being the shy girl she was she didn't make her presence known. More like being nosy rather than shy. Kiba looked depressed and Shino seemed to be trying to console him. This perked Hinata's interest.

"I don't know how to confess to him." Kiba finally said. "I think he will turn me down because of his teammate. What do I do Shino? How do you handle being around _her_ when you know that she doesn't like you and likes my man?"

Shino sighed and behind his glasses gave Kiba a sympathetic gaze. "I would simply tell him and even if he rejects you keep your head held high."

"What if he stops talking to me because of this?"

Shino actually thought about that. "Out the Uchiha on his feelings for him as well."

Hinata decided then to make herself known by pretending that she hadn't heard them while walking in. "I'm late g-gomen."

Kiba gave her a small smile. "Don't worry Hinata your not that late."

She gave a weak smile. "Besides you have been here for five minutes right?"

Hinata blushed but didn't answer because Kurenai-sensei had shown up.

End of Flashback

Hinata looked at her lap. _'I'm a terrible person. I didn't see what was right in front of me and that cost me a friend...His man? Naruto-kun is the one he likes so does that mean...Shino likes me?'_

"Sensei I think I know what I must do now." Hinata looked at her lap. "I must break up with Naruto-kun and make things right between everyone."

Kurenai looked shocked. "You don't have to do that Hinata! Its not fair for you to be unhappy because of Kiba!"

"I know." She looked up with determination. "But I want to do this. For everyone."

* * *

Review please.


End file.
